


Jewel Hearts- A Spinel/Reader fanfic {ON HIATUS}

by reaperofdemon92



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: Spinel grows overwhelmed by the Diamonds' constant attention and smothering that one day she decides to sneak out of the palace and travel to Earth. Upon her exploration she begins to learn the meaning of love at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems a bit corny.  
But I figured there wasn't enough Spinel/Reader out there.  
Hope you enjoy!

(y/n)= Your name (or someone else's name if you want)  
(h/s/t)= He/She/They  
(h/hr/t)= Him/Her/Them  
(h/c)= Hair color  
(e/c)= Eye color  
(d/n)= Dog's name  
(d/c)= Dog's color  
(d/e)= Dog's eyes  
(d/g)= Dog's gender

It had been a year since the incident on earth with Pink diamond's former playmate, Spinel.

All was at peace since the pink gem had decided to stay with White, Yellow, and Blue diamond who grew to love Spinel about as much as they had loved Pink and Spinel grew to love them in return. How she had brought them so much joy and laughter and receiving their unconditional love, she never thought it could get any better than this and she had Steven to thank for it.

However, things started to sway for the little gem.

Spinel loved the diamonds very much and appreciated their affections in return, yet something about the way they displayed their affection didn't quite feel right for her.

Blue had once tried to make her where a frilly outfit.

Yellow had tried to make her engage in combat with several quartz soldiers.

And White would try to make her do new and almost impossible tricks whenever she got bored with the same routine.

Yes the magenta gem was made to provide entertainment and friendship but deep down she knew there was so much more to her than that. She wanted to be loved as an individual not as some toy or pet. 

Even if Pink Diamond left her in the garden all those years ago at least she had once loved and treated Spinel like a best friend and playmate. And Pink's son, Steven, who had shown her the light and helped her change her ways.

The poor gem had suddenly felt lonely again.

n~n~n

One day Spinel had an idea.

While the Diamonds were on duty, she snuck out of the palace, via transporter, heading towards earth to visit Steven and the crystal gems. Making sure to be back before White and the others found out about her absence.

She was pulled through a tunnel of light, knowing exactly where to go. She would surprise the young boy and his friends by making an entrance and hopefully they would do something fun together.

The gem was excited by the thought of getting to see Steven again after a long year. When she spotted the transporter to earth, she readied herself for the looks on everyone's faces when they see her.

Finally she landed and struck a pose, "SURPRISE!" she called out.

But instead of startled gasps or cries of excitement. She was met with complete silence. The house was empty, nothing stirred.

"Surprise? Steven?" she said confused, stepping in the sitting room and using her elasticity to search the different rooms in the house, "Garnet? Amethyst? Anyone? Hello?" her neck returned to her in the sitting room.

Where was everyone? Were they out somewhere? Should she wait for them?

No way. She wasn't going to wait for them like she waited for Pink Diamond in the garden. She looked out the window, it was a bright, sunny day on the beach. Spinel decided to step out. The white sand was warm and soft and she was momentarily bewildered by how it left tracks wherever she went before deciding to run.

The wind blew pleasantly against her face, the sound of crashing waves and calling birds sounded in her ears. She had once thought Earth to be a worthless nowhere planet but seeing the sheer beauty and serenity of its surface; it was no wonder why Pink loved this place so much.

Before she knew it she tripped over a rock that stuck out of the ground and fell face first into the sand. 

She picked herself up, shaking the gritty substance from her hair when another sound met her ears. A strange yapping that was approaching her which she saw came from a small, four legged, creature that she had never seen before.

It ran up to her excitedly, running circles around her legs before jumping up on its rear legs and leaning its front paws against Spinel's knees as though happy to see her. The earth critter was (d/c) with (d/e) eyes, floppy ears, a wet nose, a wagging tail, a tongue that stuck out as it panted, and what appeared to be a collar around its neck.

Spinel was unsure of what to do at first, though she had to admit that it was rather cute. She bent over and patted the creatures head, it was soft, warm, and furry. A smile crept on the gem's face as it suddenly got back down on all fours before rolling on its back playfully. 

Spinel laughed at how cute and playful the critter was when a voice from a distance called out.

"(d/n)! (d/n) here (d/g)!"

Spinel looked up to see a human with (s/c), skin, (h/l), (h/c), hair, and wearing a swimsuit and a shiny, silver, anklet jingling on (h/hr/t) ankle, running up to her and the strange creature which rolled back on it's belly and barked happily at the human who halted in front of the two.

"I've been looking all over for you." (He/She/They) said to the yapping critter who began jumping, panting, and wagging its tail excitedly. "Sorry if (d/g) was bothering you, sometimes (d/n) can be pretty naughty."

"N-no, no problem." said Spinel, hesitantly. Normally she was happy to meet someone new yet something about this human gave her bizarre and unexplainable new feelings. 

The human, meanwhile was fascinated by the other's strange appearance, their (e/c) eyes shining. "Wow cool outfit!" (h/s/t) said, "Are you cosplaying an anime character or something?"

Spinel didn't know what (h/s/t) was talking about, cosplaying? "Um..."

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself first." The human said with a smile, holding out a hand. "I'm (y/n). I just moved here with my folks."

"S-Spinel." said Spinel, taking (His/Her/Their) hand and shaking. Spinel's face felt warm, her cheeks changing color. Suddenly there was a loud honk from a car parked over by the side of the road next to the beach

"Oh! That's my dad, I gotta go before he scolds me." (h/s/t) bent over and picked up (d/n). "I hope we'll meet again!" (h/s/t) ran off with (d/n) toward the car.

Spinel just stood their watching (Him/Her/Them) go and gave a wave when something shiny on the ground caught her eye. She picked it up to see that it was (y/n)'s anklet which must've broke off before (h/s/t) left.

"Hey! Wait!" Spinel called out, giving chase, "You dropped your-!"

But before she could catch (h/hr/t), (h/s/t) had already gotten into the car and drove off. 

Spinel watched as the car sped off in the distance, leaving her standing their holding the trinket in her hand. 

Unsure of what else to do, she looked down at the anklet sitting in her palm, it glimmered beautifully in the sunlight. Then she looked back up at the direction the car went, a blush appearing on her face as the image of (y/n)'s face appeared in her mind.

She looked back down at the silver chain and felt a smile creep up on her face dreamily. 

Sooner or later (y/n) will realize that (h/hr/t) anklet was missing and will have to come back to find it right? Spinel sighed happily, holding the small chain to her chest.

This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
I've been focusing on work and I was also at a cruise with my mother.  
I hope you like this new chapter.

Steven Universe, savior of earth and bringer of peace among the universe, had woken up one morning. He sat up from his bed and stretched out his arms with a yawn and rubbed his eyes before turning to see his pet lion snoozing by his bed.

He gave the large, pink cat an affectionate pat then got out of bed to head downstairs to the bathroom when he caught sight of someone standing by the front window. He gave a startled shout and the intruder shouted back in fright.

"Spinel?" said Steven.

"Steven, hey!" said Spinel, giving a nervous grin, holding a hand behind her back. "Long time no see!"

"What're you doing here?"

The gem choose her words carefully, too embarrassed to tell him the truth. "Uh... haha, I was just... um... c-cleaning your windows! Yeah!" she knew that was a stupid excuse but made to look like she was busily cleaning the front window by spitting on the glass and turning her hand into a rag to wipe it off. Steven wasn't convinced and raised an eyebrow to the elastic gem.

Spinel stopped wiping the window and heaved a heavy sigh in defeat. "Okay you caught me." she said, "Just please promise you won't tell anyone, especially the diamonds!"

Steven agreed and the two sat in the sitting room, Spinel told him the whole story of how she had snuck out of the Diamonds' palace the other day to visit him when she met another human named (y/n). Lion had woken up during their conversation and went downstairs to sit by his owner. Steven scratched the cat's ears while he listened to Spinel's story. 

She had even shown him the anklet (y/n) had dropped before leaving the beach and how she was hoping to return it to (h/hr/t) the next time they met.

Steven took in every word she told him when a starry eyed grin appeared on his face when he understood fully well on what she was saying, "So what you're saying is," he began teasingly, "You're in love!"

Spinel blushed in embarassment and hid her face from the half gem boy as he laughed, although it was amusing to Steven his expression changed to that of understanding.

"It's totally fine Spinel, I was the same way when I met Connie." he said reassuringly. He told her his story about how he had met Connie, how she had lost a glow stick bracelet and he found it and kept it in the freezer to give it back to her later and how the two of them were trapped at the bottom of the ocean in one of his protective bubbles.

Spinel listened with interest at first but later got bored and missed most of what Steven had said so she extended her neck back over to the window to keep watch for (y/n). Steven hadn't noticed this until he looked up at her mid sentence. He grinned amusedly and made his way to the bathroom.

"Well," he started, "You go ahead and keep watch for (h/hr/t), I'll be in the bathroom."

He went into the bathroom, once Spinel no longer heard him talking the rest of her walked over to join her head by the window, anklet still clutched in her hand.

n~n~n

Spinel stood there throughout the day.

Watching. Waiting, for her human. (h/hr/t) anklet clutched in her fist.

The crystal gems took notice of her at one point but Steven told them not to worry and that she was just visiting. Being true to his word to Spinel about not telling anyone. They trusted him but remained suspicious and ignored the magenta pink gem.

She didn't move from the spot, not even when night came. She remained there at the window like a statue watching, determined to find (y/n).

Steven looked over at her before retiring to bed, worried for her but leaving her be until the next morning.

n~n~n

For the rest of the week Spinel remained at Steven's home on earth waiting for (y/n) to come by to retrieve (h/hr/t) anklet.

Steven was starting to worry for her, knowing how she had lost it when his mother abandoned her in Pink Diamond's garden for 6,000 years only to find that she was gone for good and her son had taken her place. He didn't want her to go through that again, waiting for this person.

On Friday that week, Steven decided to treat Spinel to a day in Beach city.

"Hey Spinel," he said, "How about we go out? We can go to fun land or get donuts, it'll be my treat."

"Yeah, yeah, interesting." Spinel dismissed, "But I have to keep watch for (y/n)."

"C'mon, you've been like this for a week now. Let's go have some fun, just the two of us." 

"But what if (h/s/t) comes and I miss my chance to see (h/hr/t) again?" Spinel was stubbornly eager to pursue her human again.

Steven sighed, trying not to roll his eyes at her, what if this (y/n) was no longer around? But instead he decided to humor her and turned to see Amethyst pigging out in the kitchen area. "Amethyst!" he called out. The purple gem turned sharply, her mouth full of junk before swallowing.

"I'm taking Spinel out in town, can you keep watch for someone named (y/n)?"

"Yeah sure," said Amethyst with a shrug. "Have fun."

"cool, let's go Spinel!" Steven took the pink gem by the hand and bolted the both of them out the door.

n~n~n

Steven and Spinel arrived at the amusment park, Mr. Smiley giving a hearty hello before letting them in.

Spinel was still reluctant, her head turned to and fro in search of a familiar head of (h/c) hair. Extending her neck at one point for a better view point.

"I was thinking we'd start at the-" Steven began before taking notice of what his friend was doing. "Uh... Spinel?" He then leapt upwards with his levatating powers to reach her head.

"Spinel!"

The gem yelped in surprise and shot her head back to her body, Steven floated back down next to her looking slightly disappointed. 

"Spinel c'mon we're here to have fun, you can find (y/n) later."

"Yeah... fun... right..." Spinel wasn't too enthused but had to comply.

They went over to the roller coaster, getting strapped into the cart together. "This is gonna be great!" said Steven, "I know you're gonna love it!" Spinel wasn't listening, her eyes continued to wander the area.

The ride began to activate and the cart they were in began to move and rise up slowly to the first hill.

"better hang tight!" said Steven, midway to the top.

Spinel watched the ground getting further and further below her, seeing the walking figures of humans walking back and forth getting smaller. That was when a familiar sight caught her eye. She extended her eyes like binoculars to get a better look, although it was hard to make out the face the (h/c) hair looked all too familiar, her smile broadened and her pig tails stood up as though she were zapped with electricity.

"I don't believe it!" she said, grabbing Steven's jacket and shaking it excitedly, they reached the very top of the 230 ft coaster.

"I know right? So awesome!" said Steven, thinking Spinel was finally taking her mind off the person she was looking for.

Spinel saw that he wasn't listening, and tried to gain his attention. "What? No Steven look it's-!" but before she could say anything the cart dipped forward and they fell at top speed before being shot up another hill then dropped and looped around continuously. Steven yelled out in joy and excitement. Spinel felt herself being tossed and turned, her extendable arms flailing about behind her. Normally this would be fun for her but she needed to get off soon and find (y/n).

While the half gem boy was distracted, she used her elasticity to sneakily slip her way out of the cart's restraints before jumping out, her sides extending like a flying squirrel suit, allowing her to glide down safely.

Steven was so busy feeling the rushing wind blow on his face and through his hair and the exhilerating adrenaline that he hadn't noticed that his friend was missing.

It wasn't until he turned his head to see the spot next to him was empty, he panicked before he reached the end of the ride. He lept out almost at once, searching frantically for Spinel.

"Spinel! Spinel!"

Meanwhile Spinel, after landing, fought her way through the crowd to follow the familiar head of (h/c) hair, however the crowd started to increase by the dozen that she was losing track of who she was following. An oblivious, overweight couple ran into her, nearly squishing her in the process. But no matter the situation she pulled herself away from the two masses only to get flung in the air and wrapped around a flag pole.

Steven spotted her almost right away and hurried over to the flag pole when she slid to the ground still wrapped around it .

"Spinel! What are you-?!"

"I saw (h/hr/t) Steven! I gotta go after (h/hr/t)!"

After unraveling herself from the pole she hurried as quickly as she could, growing her legs longer, until she looked like a stilt walker, in order to walk over the people.

"Spinel!" called Steven, running after her yet again.

The magenta gem spun her head around until she saw who she was looking for and made her way after the figure over the crowd to the direction.

"Spinel! Stop!"

Steven's words fell on deaf ears as the gem almost desperately followed (y/n) around a corner. A pocket-like slit opened by her side, where she placed the anklet into earlier, opened; she reached in to take the shining chain out.

She caught up with (y/n), who stood alone with (h/hr/t) back to her. Spinel's legs returned to their normal size and happily she came up.

"H-hi! Remember me?" she said, reaching out to touch the figure's shoulder. "we met at the beach. Anyway I wanted to give you your anklet back cause you see you dropped it earlier and I just wanted to return-"

Before she knew it, the person she was talking to turned around only for her to realize that it wasn't (y/n).

"What do you think you're doing?" the stranger said angrily.

Spinel stood dumbfounded, it looked so much like the human she was looking for from behind but in spite of the same hair color, their nose was large, a mole was visible on their cheek, and they had a huge overbite that stuck out of their mouth.

"Wha-? Uh...I..-" she stuttered.

"Get away from me!"

The stranger shoved her away before storming away from the area.

Steven finally caught up, out of breath, and found his friend looking discouraged.

"Spinel... are you... insane?!" he panted.

She didn't answer, just stared sadly from the ground to the anklet in her palm. "I thought it was (h/hr/t)." Tears started to peek in her eyes. 

Steven looked at her and felt bad, releasing a exhale. "Look, Spinel, I know you want to find this (y/n) person but you can't just run off like that."

Spinel said nothing.

"Maybe fun land is a bit overwhelming for today. Let's just go and see Lars at the Big Donut."

Spinel let out a sigh, "Fine." she groaned, opening the pocket-like slit again to plop the anklet inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts?  
Be sure to comment what you think and leave a kudo if you liked it!  
Peace out!


End file.
